


Hotel Lockdown

by arzaylea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzaylea/pseuds/arzaylea
Summary: where a couple gets trapped in a hotel for a few hours and has to get out.this work of fiction may not be copied or plagiarized. it may be translated with permission of author.Wattpad | homosos ©™️ 2015





	1. Chapter 1

"fucking hell cal! i can't believe you! look what you've done, you fucked it all up!" michael yelled at the top of his lungs, as he stomped off to the door.

michael huffed as he stopped at the door, wanting to leave as quickly as he could. he pulled at the doorknob not bothering to look back at calum who was now shaking slightly while closely watching michael.

michael continued to pull at the doorknob that just wouldn't seem to move or unlock whatever he did, he sighed letting go then giving the bottom of the door a light kick.

calum was now watching his boyfriend from the other side of the room, only wishing for him to calm down. shaking more and more, he nervously took a step closer to michael.

michael kicked the door a few more times as he yelled, "what the actual fuck!" letting it burn his lungs. he sighed softly as he clinched his fist, knowing no matter what he did to the door it still wouldn't move.

sitting down, he leaned his back against the door and closely watched his scared boyfriend. he sighed watching the boy wanting to hug him and kiss him until he smiled, but also wanted to tell him how wrong he was and rub it in his face.

"w-why didn't you leave yet?" the slightly shorter kiwi asked as he started to shake less.

"i could never leave you, babe," michael said slightly sarcastic yet nice tone giving calum a fake smile.

"r-really?" he said back taking a few steps towards michael, as a small smile grew on his face.

"no, the door is locked," michael scoffed as he smiled back at calum, watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

"w-what?" calum's quiet, soft, scared, voice spoke as he started shaking more.

"i tried leaving, but the door was locked. the fucking doorknob is broken so we're kinda stuck," michael started slowly in a clear voice, as he reached up pulled the doorknob more with a sigh letting go placing his hand back into his lap.

"t-this is all my f-fault i'm so sorry m-mikey," calum started to panic as he started pacing back and fourth.

"i ruined everything for you, no us i mean. y-you just set up this perfect day for us and I ruined it all. now you can't even leave me and i'm sure you're ready to jump out of the window just to get away from me!" calum quickly rambled as his pacing started to speed up, almost ready to burst into tears.

calum was at the moment starting to tear up, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his flannel, well actually michael's but he told michael it was his, wishing he just did what michael wanted.

michael immediately got up running to calum, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "calm down, it's okay, cal i promise. nothing bad will happen to us in here and you didn't ruin everything. you didn't ruin a single thing."

calum quietly whined listening to michael wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly, starting to cry into his shoulder.

"i'm so so sorry mikey, i really love you and i promise i didn't mean to ruin it. i know you had everything planned out for our perfect day alone together. i'm so sorry I ruined your perfect day that you planned for us." calum cried softly holding michael tighter.

michael frowned hearing calum, gently starting to rub his back. "baby, calm down. everything will be fine, nothing is ruined i promise. we can just simply move the date and i promise I'll plan it even better." michael said calmly and quietly, then placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

calum nodded slightly, staring to calm down. a smile grew on his face as he stopped shaking then stepped up into michael more. "i love you so much mikey."

"i love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"do you want to watch a movie until the door gets unlocked?" michael asked gently letting go of the younger boy, moving his hands on calum's sides rubbing them softly.

calum nodded wrapping his arms around michael's neck, taking a step closer. "we could if I had packed some movies or something," he mumbled quietly resting his head on michael's shoulder.

michael shrugged his shoulders starting to sway with calum, as the younger boy moved with him, speaking in a calm voice that was quieter than his usual. "that's what the tv in here is for, or you know we could always watch netflix on my laptop."

calum smiled looking at michael pecking his lips. "that sounds great mikey," he spoke smiling widely, watching a smile grow on michael face.

michael pressed his lips against calum's forehead, then walked the two to the bed. pinning calum to the bed, he started to leave quick, gentle, kisses all over the younger boy's face enjoying every single happy noise he made.

"mikey stop!" was all michael could hear from his giggling boyfriend that only seemed to be getting louder and louder.

michael stopped kissing over calum, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, "i love you."

"don't do that again it's torture."

"i love you."

"yeah, i love you too I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

michael reached out for the phone in the hotel room to call the lobby, then turned to look at calum for a second, seeing he was looking for a movie for the two.

he picked it up and held it to his ear, waiting for an answer as he shifted onto his back.

no one picked up.

he tried again.

still nothing.

"cal, how do you hang up on here?" he asked turning to the younger boy as he watched him roll his eyes.

calum looked at michael taking the phone out of his hand putting it away. "i hope you were joking right?"

"oh, and actually no."

"you're so damn lucky i love you."

"i know you're lucky to love me, did you pick a movie?"

calum nodded selecting a movie on michael's laptop. he grabbed michael's hand, smiling as he felt michael's head rested on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

at the end of the movie, both of the boys were under the covers with their clothed bodies pressed against each other.

calum was nearly asleep in michael's arms, michael only seeing his adorable boyfriend that he's pretty sure he wants to spend his life with forever.

michael held calum with one arm, running his fingers through the younger boy's hair just admiring how the boy looked when he was nearly asleep.

he pressed his lips gently against calum's forehead, only hearing calum make a small sound which he found adorable and chuckled.

"have a good nap cal, i'll wake up to your beautiful face in a little bit," michael whispered quietly, seeing the younger boy had fallen asleep.

resting his head next to calum's, he held on to his boyfriend, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

michael smiled at the younger boy in his arms, running his hands over all of his tattoos. he admired every single one and thought they all looked perfect on his skin, but calum only thought of them as just a few tattoos.

michael thought of it as perfect art along the tan boy's skin.

calum let out a quiet laugh watching michael, looking up watching his face wanting to leave a few kisses on it. he moved closer to michael, putting his hand on the other boy's hip giving his chin a small kiss. smiling back at michael he ran his fingers through the older one's chest, feeling michael's hands on his arms.

michael took his hands off calum, turning to check his phone sighing as he set it back down. "hey cal," he spoke almost in a whisper moving closer to the younger boy kissing his neck.

"hey, mikey," calum responded just as quiet, moving to lay on top of michael straddling the other boy.

"sorry but we missed our dinner reservations."

"i thought you had something good to say."

"you thought wrong, cutie."


	7. Chapter 7

"this is all my fault," calum whined, tucking his head to michael's shoulder.

michael shook his head rubbing calum's back with a light chuckle, "you know it's not your fault."

"but I was being needy so we couldn't leave sooner."

"that's okay love, we're still together unless you'd rather us not be."

"but you were actually going to go outside for us today."

"i'll go outside with you any day, i guess."

calum smiled widely putting an arm over michael, "really?"

"really, cal."


	8. Chapter 8

calum quietly whined cuddling to michael's side, "i'm hungry."

michael nodded, softly rubbing calum's back sighing. "we could eat leftovers from last night if you want?" michael suggested, looking over at calum.

calum nodded just hungry for anything not caring what it was. "feed me naked," he mumbled in a weak demand as he smiled against michael's neck.

"that depends on who's naked love," michael chuckled.

"you," calum spoke in a quiet voice sitting up, looking down at michael with a small smirk.

michael chuckled sitting up, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "i'm keeping my boxers on but I want you naked too," michael said standing up from the bed, he pulled out their leftovers placing the containers on the bed.

calum looked down at their food then back at michael raising an eyebrow, "do you really expect me to eat while you have your clothes on? please be a little realistic mike."

michael playfully rolled his eyes, sitting up, taking off his shirt, showing his stomach that calum always loved. "is this any better?" he asked tossing his shirt on the floor.

calum quickly nodded, the smile on his face growing wide. "now the boxers off please?" he pouted, usually getting what he wanted after pouting.

"only if yours come off."

"this is a very terrible deal."


	9. Chapter 9

"michael, i'm cold, can i please put my clothes on?" the tan kiwi boy who's arms were around michael whined softly, pouting out his lip.

michael was unable to tell the boy he couldn't have something, just seeing the adorable face he's fallen in love with. "please don't," michael sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around the tan boy tighter.

"but i'm really cold," calum couldn't help but pout, he knew how it made michael feel, and usually got what he wanted from the older one.

"put on a jacket if you want," michael sighed giving up, even though he meant only a jacket.

"i would if you weren't holding on to me so tight."

michael sighed giving calum a small nod, letting go of him. "just put on a jacket and boxers."

calum nodded slowly getting out of bed, putting on boxers, and then a shirt.

michael whimpered quietly watching calum put on michael's jacket. "i didn't say you could put on a shirt," he pouted quietly.

calum rolled his eyes turning to michael, putting his hands in the pockets. "you didn't say i couldn't," he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

michael chuckled sitting up, "fair enough, now can you get me my boxers or please get back in the bed?"

calum nodded tossing michael a pair of boxers, watching him put them on. he started walking back to the bed for his whiny boyfriend with a small chuckle, turning around as he heard something fall out of one of the pockets.

michael was quick to jump off the bed, knowing exactly what fell out of the pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

"it's nothing cal, don't worry about it," michael rushed out his words quickly, unsure of how to respond.

calum looked up as michael rushed off the bed, turning to sit on the bed looking at his older boyfriend. "then why did you do that?" calum asked in the softest, most curious tone.


	11. Chapter 11

"i thought it was my dentures," michael quickly answered. it was simply the first thing he could think of, and most likely the dumbest.

"you don't have dentures if so, i would've noticed," calum rolled his eyes with a small scoff.

"cal, i promise it's nothing," michael spoke in the softest, most convincing tone, the thing was that calum still wouldn't believe him because he knew he was lying.

"why are you so protective of it then?" calum replied as he leaned back on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself leaning back against the headboard.

"who the hell wants their dentures on the floor?" michael questioned raising an eyebrow at calum, seeing the boy shake his head.

"michael."

"yes, baby?"

"tell me what it is, please, i know you never hide anything from me."


	12. Chapter 12

"i'm embarrassed about my dentures, don't you respect that?" michael asked walking towards their suitcases, ignoring to look at calum.

"mikey."

"yes, love, i promise you still look sexy like always," michael quickly made up quickly, it was usually something he would say to change the subject, being quite nervous.

"you know that's not what i wanted to hear michael. okay, not this time at least."

"but that's what i like about you," michael sang in a joke, slipping on boxers and a shirt as he felt an eye roll from the kiwi boy.

he was extremely desperate to change the subject.

"please get to the point of what i was talking out," calum said furrowing his eyebrows at michael, having his arms crossed over his chest.

"do you ever feel like circles are pointless?"

"michael!"

"well, they are!"

"no one cares!"

"but they're pointless."


	13. Chapter 13

"michael, i swear you're the biggest child I know," calum shook his head, looking down into his lap.

calum couldn't even help himself, he knew he loved michael's childishness, but michael was just annoying him too much. it was adorable most of the times and he hated to admit it, he just felt like he was a babysitter the other times.

he just didn't realize being michael's boyfriend meant being michael's on the go, unpaid babysitter.

"let's have a child."

"i'm good without that."

michael shrugged his shoulders now having all of his clothes on, sliding on his jacket.

"you know the door is still locked right?" calum asked, raising an eyebrow at michael.

"yeah, but clothes is good," michael's voice rung almost like a child, sitting on the edge of the bed.

calum whined leaning over the bed, arching his back slightly as he reached out for michael's jacket. the kiwi boy gently grabbed michael's hand, lacing their fingers.

he placed a kiss on the back of the boy's hand, something he did when he wanted something.

"mikey," he whimpered out soft, placing another kiss on the back of the other boy's hand. "what's the box?"

"you just said it was a box, so it's a box silly."


	14. Chapter 14

"i meant what's in the box michael?"

"oh."

"oh?"

"i'm scared to tell you."

"but don't you trust me mikey?"

"always."


	15. Chapter 15

"mikey, please?" calum asked soft, looking up at michael with wide innocent eyes, sighing softly. "i'm just curious."

michael nodded pulling away from the bed, watching calum sit up. he sighed seeing calum smiling wide, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"you know i love you right?"

"please, don't try to scare me."


	16. Chapter 16

michael bent down on one knee in front of the bed.

he couldn't stand how things weren't a surprise anymore, but he didn't want calum to eventually get too upset with him.

"calum, will you marry me? like please, i had this really nice speech and everything planned out for tonight, and now i just kinda have this," michael spoke soft, until it soon turned into a ramble, digging through his pocket.

he pulled out the small box he had wished calum would have forgotten, opening it and giving calum a smile.

the kiwi boy was quick to nod his head, reaching over to place a small kiss on the pale one's lips, as michael had slipped the ring on.

"sorry this wasn't very romantic," michael apologized soft, then placed a chaste kiss on michael's lips.

"it's romantic enough, not everything works out how you plan for it." calum said back just as soft, having a wide smile on his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

"i feel like this is all a lie," calum's soft voice spoke as it looked over at michael.

their faces were almost as close as possible, the tips of their noses touched as each had a wide smile that lit up the room.

"it's not, i promise this isn't a prank. i fell in love with you long ago, and now i want you as my perfect fiancé then soon husband," michael spoke, before placing a kiss to a blushing calum's nose, then rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"well i'm not perfect but i love being your fiancé so far," calum whispered back, placing his hands on michael's shoulders, who had been kneeling next to the bed calum was lying on.

"you obviously haven't seen yourself in my eyes."


	18. Chapter 18

"you know, maybe there's a way we can get out of here," calum mumbled almost to himself, standing up from the bed.

he grabbed michael's hands and pulled him up, earning a small thank you from michael who sat on the bed, shrugging his shoulders.

"i do love you and all, i'm just scared about us being trapped in here is all," calum spoke soft, walking back to the door out of michael's sight.

"but at least we have food."

"yeah the food we already ate and the food no one can afford," calum said back, rolling his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

the kiwi boy turned the doorknob, which had easily opened the door, which he furrowed his eyebrows at.

he shut it again unable to realize when it was possible how it could have been unlocked, yet was happy about how it could finally open.

"can you open it?" michael asked from the bed, having his back down flat on the bed.

"mikey, i think we've almost got it. can you help me open it?" calum called back, as michael stood up, walking towards the door as he nodded.

calum stepped back as michael stepped up towards the door, pulling at the doorknob that wouldn't open the door, "see, it doesn't work."


	20. Chapter 20

calum stiffened as he watched michael, angrily placing his hand on top of michael's.

"michael i don't think i understand you anymore," calum muttered, as he gripped michael's hand, turning the knob, then pulling the door open. "you can't make an excuse for how dumb you are this time."

"oh," was all Michael could say in a whisper, closing the door as they repeated the same action by opening the door.

"michael what are you, like three?" calum asked, furrowing up his eyebrows at michael.

"yeah, three fingers inside you usually," michael snickered, but calum wasn't into the joke.

"michael, that doesn't even make sense. let's just get our things together," calum sighed, as michael nodded, rushing to get their bags together.

michael wasn't about to get in trouble more with calum than he probably already was. he wouldn't admit it, but calum was the boss of their relationship and michael almost feared him.

but with that, the two had left the hotel, then celebrated their engagement

they later found out that the reason they didn't reach the lobby phone was that michael didn't actually call the lobby.

calum made sure to never forget that, but it all got better.

the two were never able to forget about their time where michael seemed like the dumbest person, but it all became a cute memory that the two loved to tell.

THE END.


End file.
